The various embodiments described herein generally relate to online communication. More specifically, the various embodiments describe techniques for identifying an entity associated with a communication in an online environment, e.g., in a social networking environment.
A social networking environment and similar online environments facilitate online communication, often among many users. In certain scenarios, an ongoing online communication may involve a discussion regarding an entity (e.g., an individual or a group) that is not easily identifiable based upon the context of the conversation. For instance, such entity may be referred to using a relatively common name or a nickname of some form. Additionally, such entity may not be a participant in the communication. Given the relatively rapid rate at which details of the discussion may propagate throughout an online environment, identifying the affected entity may be of particular importance, especially in instances in which the discussion includes malicious or inaccurate aspects.